Hurt & Heart
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Alur yang membawa kisah abadi bagi dua insan ini. Gadis yang rela diduakan oleh seorang pemuda hanya karena ia terlalu cinta dan setia. penyesalan selalu datang pada akhirnya bukan? 'Belajar Tersenyum Meskipun Hatimu Sedang Terluka' kata kata yang paling diingatnya. Namun, kini orang itulah yang telah membuatnya menangis. Apakah ia bisa merubah segala penyesalan tersebut? Chapie#1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Chara 岸本斉史

Story RhynthmQy a.k.a Kujyou SasoDei-Pyo

**COUTION!:** **OOC **|** TYPO[S]** | \(ˆ¸ˆ)/ | **SasoFemDei (ˆˆ)** | sebenarnya **gak rela **ada slight SasoS*ku (˘¸˘)q dan **Cuma di chapie ini**, chap dua **jangan harap** si Shanaroo gaje itu bakal muncul| **kira kira** two shoot **atau** tiga Chapie | Genre **tidak** terasa |**Aneh** | **Memusingkan!**|**ChallengeFic dari Deijiko-nee!** | The End!

Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Romance

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Alur yang membawa kisah abadi bagi dua insan ini. Gadis yang rela diduakan oleh seorang pemuda hanya karena ia terlalu cinta dan setia. "Hey kau, kalian berdua! Kalian akan menyesal telah memperlakukannya begini!" penyesalan selalu datang pada akhirnya bukan? 'Belajar Tersenyum Meskipun Hatimu Sedang Terluka' kata kata yang paling diingatnya. Namun, kini orang itulah yang telah membuat hati kecilnya terluka. Apakah ia bisa merubah penyesalan tersebut?**

**.**

**\(~˘****ω****˘~)/ *Hurt & Heart* \(~˘****ω****˘~)/**

**Chapie#1. Kenapa tiba tiba?**

.

.

"Kita putus! Dan perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku sudah menjadikan Haruno Sakura sebagai pacar ku sejak dua hari lalu" [Backsound Yui_Please Stay With Me]

"Eh, un? Jadi...kau,"

"Heh, ya. Aku menduakanmu. Aku sudah tak suka lagi padamu . Jadi tinggalkan aku" setelah membuat pernyataan yang menggores hati itu. pemuda bermahkota merah tersebut berniat pergi, tapi tak mungkin gadis honey blonde itu membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Sasori no danna..."

Nihil, pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu sama sekali tidak menggubris, ia tetap fokus pada langkahnya. Remuk rasanya bagai tergilas Roadroller berkali kali yang menyebabkan air mata akhirnya keluar dari kelopak mata sayu ini. Apa salahnya? Dengan segala keberanian dan kekuatan gadis itu berlari mengejar sang Akasuna ketika sampai dengan ragu ia memeluk sang pemuda dari belakang.

"...Danna, walaupun kau menduakan ku, un. Aku tetap rela" ujarnya sembari mengeratkan pelukan tak ketinggalan pipinya sudah berpetakan air mata.

Sasori segera melepas pelukan itu secara kasar cukup menandakan bahwa ia benci diperlakukan begitu. "Dengar. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi, jangan ganggu aku lagi, kalau tidak kau dalam bahaya!" ketika melepas pelukan sekaligus saja ia membuat gadis blonde itu terjatuh kelantai. Tanpa rasa peduli, pemuda kemudian itu melangkah menjauh. Pergi.

_._

_._

"Kau tak apa? Deidara" temannya datang untuk membantu gadis blonde yang kerap dipanggil Deidara tersebut. Disaat saat begini, teman memang sangat diperlukan, sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai teman sepertinya ini.

"Ten ten..." gumam Deidara lalu Ten ten memeluknya guna untuk menenangkan.

Dikoridor mading agak sepi, tapi ini jalan yang tepat untuk sekarang. Deepblue Deidara masih terlihat sayu dan lelah, wajahnya pucat. Ten ten jadi prihatin pada sahabatnya ini. Ya, Sasori adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir jika keadaan gadis pirang itu sangat berantakan sekarang.

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?" tawar Ten ten

"Tidak usah, un. Aku masih kuat" tolaknya sedikit memaksakan diri.

Lalu secara kebetulan Sasori datang dari arah yang berlawanan tentu saja bersama gadis barunya, Haruno Sakura. Deidara melihat itu, senyum yang mengembang di bibir si Haruno. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi Es-krim itu, es krim pisang yang ada di tangan kanan Sakura dan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sasori. Juga, es krim mint itu...itu membuat Deidara kembali teringat akan masa masa indahnya dengan Sasori dulu. Sungguh menyakitkan untuk dikenang.

Mungkin Sakura sengaja, sangat sengaja bahkan. Emeraldnya tadi baru saja berkontak dengan Deepblue, untuk memamerkan kemesraan gadis Haruno itu mencuri ciuman di pipi Sasori. Tak tahan melihatya lebih lama, Deidara memilih untuk pergi.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Kalian akan menyesal telah memperlakukannya begini!" setelah berseru begitu, Ten ten pun berlari menyusul Deidara.

**.**

**~q∏****ω****∏p~ ||Hurt & Heart|| ~q∏****ω****∏p~**

**.**

"**Danna, kau mencuri ciuman pipiku yang pertama, un. Dasar kucing pencuri!" Deidara marah seraya memegang pipi kanan nya yang baru saja ciumannya dicuri Sasori.**

"**Biar saja, akukan kekasihmu. Aku berhak menciummu dimanapu dan kapan pun aku mau" kata Sasori**

"**T—"**

"**Dei?"**

"**Un?" sahutnya kesal ketika kata katanya langsung dipotong.**

"**Beranjilah, yang boleh menciummu hanya aku"**

**Deidara merona dibuatnya "E-eh, Danna juga, kau harus berjanji, un"**

Janji yang berawal manis berakhir pahit. Kenyataannya Sasori telah mengingkari janjinya, padahal ia lah yang membuat janji tersebut. Moment itu terus berputar dipikiran Deidara. Sangat sakit, bahkan air mata nya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi, kering sudah. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di kursi ruang kelas.

"Dei, kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa apa, un"

"Tak biasanya kau menangis"

"Sudahlah Karin-nee, aku tak apa apa. Tadi aku menjatuhkan es krimku, padahal itu yang terakhir, un"

"Kau bohong. Kau bukan tipe yang suka menangisi sesuatu yang tidak penting. Begitu?"

Deidara pun menghapus jejak peta air mata bekas yang tadi "Sungguh. Kau lihatkan? Aku tersenyum lagi, un" dengan paksa ia tersenyum. '**Belajar tersenyum meskipun hatimu sedang terluka, karna yang paling indah dari dirimu adalah senyum itu dibandingkan dengan luka mu**' itulah kata kata Sasori yang paling diingatnya.

"Katakan saja, kalau kau pendam sendiri akan berakibat buruk"

"Baiklah, perasaanku sekarang sedang hancur, un. Bahkan sudah menjadi debu, un" ucap Deidara akhirnya jujur.

Karin tersenyum "Sasori. Memang keren, dingin, dan populer karena permainan basketnya. Tapi...tapi, dia cacat!"

Deidara menatap karin tak percaya

"Cacat karena ia sudah meninggalkanmu."

"Che, Apa itu artinya dia buta?, un" tanya Deidara lugu

"Hahaha, benar. Dia buta! Dia tidak bisa melihat mana yang cantik antara kau dan Shanaroo aneh itu. Aku baru tau kalau dia buta"

Karin ini emang pintar mengekspresikan kalimat sehingga kata kata sederhana pun bisa membuat Deidara tertawa.

"Dei!"

.

.

Taman sekolah,

"Kalau kau sudah tahu ia begitu. Pilihan terbaik, lupakan saja dia" ujar Ten ten sebelum menenggak minumannya

Gadis honey blonde itu terlihat menghela nafas. Pandangannya pada langit biru tak pernah lepas dari iris Deepblue "Tak bisa Ten ten, dia terlalu berharga untukku, un. Apalagi dia yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir. Aku terlalu cinta padanya, un"

"Jika kau tetap menyayanginya. Kau akan selalu begini"

"Aku rela, un—"

"Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya kau tak kuat"

"Aku...terlalu cinta, un. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membencinya menghapus semua tentangnya, tapi inilah kenyataan, un."

"Pulang sekolah , kita jalan jalan ya. Setidaknya bisa membuatmu tersenyum"

Sesuai janji. Dua gadis itu pergi jalan jalan. Sebelum masuk ke mobil Ten ten, iris Deepblue itu sempat melihat kemesraan Sasos*ku lagi. Genggaman tangan yang erat lalu Sakura memperdekat jarak dengan Sasori, dilihat pemuda Akasuna itu tak berekspresi menanggapi hal itu, namun beberapa saat kemudian Sasori memperlaukan gadis Haruno itu layaknya seorang tuan putri. Hal itu kembali membuat Deidara kembali kehilangan seangat hidupnya. Hampir apa yang dilakukan Sasori pada Sakura itu sama seperti halnya pemuda itu memperlakukannya dulu. Baru saja ia ingin kembali menangis seseorang datang menundanya.

"Gadis manis sepertimu tidak baik menangis"

"...Karin-nee?"

Yang disebut Karin-nee oleh Deidara, hanya tersenyum. Karin adalah kakaknya, hanya beda satu tahun. Saat itu Karin sakit pada waktu hari pertama masuk sekolah. Jadi saat ada Deidara, mereka berdua masuk bersama, makanya selalu bersama sampai sekarang, hitung hitung Karin juga sambil menjaga adiknya ini.

"Eh, Karin? Mau ikut, kita jalan jalan" tawar Ten ten pada Karin. Awalnya kakak Deidara itu menolak berkat jutsu anak kucing Deidara, Karin jadi mengalah dan ikut. Sejak jalan jalan itu Deidara mendapat kembali semangat hidupnya dan selalu tersenyum.

**.**

**\(ˆˆ)/ Hurt & Heart\(ˆˆ)/**

.

"Deidara? Deidara?" panggil Sai Sensei berkali kali "Kemana Deidara pergi? Tak biasanya ia tak masuk, bukannya ini pelajaran favoritnya, apa kau tahu Karin?"

"Tidak, sensei" jawab Karin ia pun berpikir ada apa dengan adiknya, padahal tadi pagi Karin melihat bocah pirang itu jalan ditaman sekolah.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan pemeriksaan daftar hadirnya," lanjut Sai sensei. "Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Hadir!" sahut Kiba

Raut Tenten dan Karin nampak gelisah, ada apalagi pada Deidara padahal sudah baikan.

"Pstt! Karin. Setelah pelajaran berakhir kita cari bocah itu, ya?" bisik Ten ten. Karin hanya menjawab dengan isyarat tangan yang mengartikan 'Ok'

Beberapa siswa sudah di panggil Sai sensei "Sakura Haruno?"

"Hadir Sensei"

"Sakumo?"

"Hadir, sensei"

"Sasori Akasuna? (Namanya dibalik)"

"..."

Sai mengerutkan kening ada apa dengan dua orang yang bertalenta dalam hal seni ini? "Sasori kenapa? ada yang tahu?"

Terlihat Sakura berdiri dari duduk "Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan di pelajaran jam pertama, sensei." Ini membuat Karin dan Ten ten menaruh kecurigaan sekaligus rasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika Sasori makin membenci Deidara dan mendorong Dei dari atap hingga jatuh kebawah lalu membantainya (?) kemudian Sasori menguburnya secara diam diam, lalu pergi dari kota untuk mengasingkan diri? Ah, pikiran meraka berdua ini terlalu berlebihan saja.

.

.

"Hey kalian berdua temannya Deidara kan?" gadis berambut indigo panjang menyapa Karin dan Ten ten yang sedang dalam proses pencarian Deidara.

"Ah, yaya benar. Kenapa? apa kau tahu Deidara dimana?" tanya Karin antusias

"Cepat beritahuakan kami Hinata-chan" desak Ten ten

"Deidara ditemukan di..."

.

.

"Karin, apa kau pikir ini ulah Sasori lagi?" renung Ten ten

"Kupikir... ya" jawab Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah pucat gadis honey blonde tersebut.

"Apa kita perlu membalas ini?"

"Tentu saja. Ini menyangut adikku. Kalau begitu ayo kita cari pemuda br*ngs*k itu!"

Lalu dua gadis itu keluar UKS untuk mencari... siapa lagi kalau bukan si Akasuna itu.

.

.

Pemuda bermarga Akasuna masuk dalam UKS itu dengan hati hati lalu berjalan menuju kasur putih itu "Maaf, Dei. Ini yang terakhir"

**.**

**\∏˛∏/ TO BE CONTINUE \∏˛∏/**

**.**

**.**

**Nantikan Chapie#2. Sebenarnya. **** Kujyou SasoDei ~q(¬¸¬)p~ -» %$&*+$#!` «- ~\(˘o˘)/~**


	2. Chapie 2 Sebenarnya

**Disclaimer**: Chara ©岸本斉史

Story © Kujyou SasoDei-Pyo [balik lagi lantaran banyak yang nanya, dikira berpaling dari pair tercinta ~q—ω—p~]

**COUTION!:** **OOC **|** TYPO[S]** | \(ˆ¸ˆ)/ | **SasoFemDei (ˆˆ)** | **No** SasoS*ku! |**kira kira** two shoot **atau** tiga Chapie | Genre **tidak** terasa |**Aneh** | **Memusingkan! **|**ChallengeFic dari Deijiko-nee! | ada kemungkinan ini fic terakhir** | The End!

Drama | Family | Hurt/Comfort | Romance

Saso**Fem**Dei **slight** NagaKon

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Alur yang membawa kisah abadi bagi dua insan ini. Gadis yang rela diduakan oleh seorang pemuda hanya karena ia terlalu cinta dan setia. "Hey kau, kalian berdua! Kalian akan menyesal telah memperlakukannya begini!" penyesalan selalu datang pada akhirnya bukan? 'Belajar Tersenyum Meskipun Hatimu Sedang Terluka' kata kata yang paling diingatnya. Namun, kini orang itulah yang telah membuat hati kecilnya terluka. Apakah ia bisa merubah penyesalan tersebut? Dengan beberapa flashback yang dapat menjelaskan kisah sebenarnya...**

**.**

**\(~˘****ω****˘~)/ *Hurt & Heart* \(~˘****ω****˘~)/****.**

**Chapie#2. Sebenarnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FlashBack [On]**

Ketika di sekolah Deidara selalu menebar senyum membuat si Shanaroo maupun Sasori heran. Saat saat Deidara sedang sendiri seperti sekarang ini ia masih di lokernya padahal lonceng masuk sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit tadi. Pas pintu loker ditutup terlihat pengurus Art High School a.k.a Iruka.

" Kenapa kau belum masuk? Cepat masuk ke kelas atau bersihkan perpustakaan! Dan Iruka berniat menyeret gadis blonde itu, namun ada suara bariton yang mencegahnya.

"Iruka, biar aku bersamanya. Lagi pula kami sekelas"

Deidara mengenal suara itu, lalu secara perlahan iris Deepblue nya menangkap sosok pemuda merah itu "Sasori No Danna? Un"

"Oh, baiklah. Kalian cepat masuk!" Iruka lalu menyerahkan Deidara pada Sasori. Kemudian dengan paksa Deidara diseret pemuda Akasuna itu, bukan, bukan menuju kelas tapi mereka menuju gudang sekolah.

"Danna? un"

Masih menyeret masuk gudang "Jangan panggil aku begitu lagi!" ujar Sasori tegas. Lalu mata Ruby merah kecoklatannya melirik ke sana sini memastikan hanya mereka berdua di situ, sekejap Sasori nampak memperhatikan dengan jeli. Tapi beralih ke Deidara yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa maksud senyummu tadi hah?!" pemuda yang berjuluk king of ice terlihat seperti bukan julukannya saja kalau sudah marah. "Aku benci padamu" lalu kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menangkup dua pipi Deidara, memaksa agar menghadap pemuda itu secara paksa.

"Apa? Apa lagi yang salah? Un" kata Deidara sedikit susah berbicara karena ia dipaksa mendongak menatap Ruby Sasori, tapi sesaat tatapan Sasori melirik sana sini, lalu kadang tatapan nya melembut, sulit di tebak.

"Aku dan Sakura bertengkar!" jawabnya masih menagkup pipi basah Deidara

"Apa salahnya aku tersenyum, un?!"

"Karena senyum mu itu, Sakura mengira aku masih berhubungan denganmu" Sasori berkata seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, , lalu ia kembali menjauh. Menatap Deepblue yang memancarkan ke tidak percayaan. Sasori menyeringai kemudian melepas pagutannya pada pipi gempal dan sedikit merona tersebut.

"Kau jahat, un... aku tidak mau membencimu, un" Deidara kembali terisak.

Tanpa penjelasan Sasori pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang masih bergeming dengan liquid beningnya di gudang itu.

-pranggg!- (suara bak sampah yang ditendang#hah?)

Sontak Deidara menghentikan tangisannya mengetahui sang Danna marah sekali padanya, tentu ulah siapa lagi itu kalau bukan oleh Danna? Tak ada yang lewat di situ selain dia. Dengan suara lirih gadis honey blonde ini berkata "Maaf... Sasori no danna, un" lalu karena terlalu tertekan Deidara pun pingsan.

**Flashback: [Off]**

**.**

**~q∏****ω****∏p~ ||Hurt & Heart|| ~q∏****ω****∏p~**

**.**

Kejadian tadi, sekarang seperti sebuah mimpi yang diputar berulang kali di bayangan Deidara, karena merasa benci dengan kejadian Flashback itu, ia terbangun dari pingsannya, dan duduk di tepi kasur UKS duduk membelakangi pintu untuk melihat angkasa dibalik jendela.

Hal pertama setelah ia bangun dari pingsan, yang ia pikirkan adalah ke mana teman dan kakaknya itu? sebegitu tak pedulinya kah mereka? Dan flashback itu kembali menghantui pikirannya.

-Krieeet- pintu UKS terbuka dengan pelannya. Seorang laki laki masuk dan menyibakan tirai putih itu. Ia melihat perempuan honey blonde itu tengah duduk membelakanginya, nampaknya bocah itu tidak sadar pikirnya.

"...Danna"

Ternyata. Sasorilah yang masuk. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya mendekati ranjang. Dalam satu helaan nafas ia kembali melangkah mendekati Deidara. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku datang?"

"Aku sudah lama bersamamu. Tentu aku tahu, un"

-Grebb-

Deepbluenya membulat lebar semburat merah pun makin terlihat. Ia terkejut begitu merasakan sensasi hangat pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Dei. Ini yang terakhir. Bolehkan?" tanya Sasori seraya menenggelamkan baby facenya ditengkuk leher jenjang lembut Deidara. Perlahan senyuman kembali terbentuk dibibir merah Dei, lalu ia menyentuh punggung tangan Sasori dengan telapak tangannya

-Brakk!- pintu kembali dibuka dengan paksa oleh perempuan bermarga Haruno. Namun dua orang itu tak bergeming dengan posisinya. Masih setia berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu, Akasuna-kun. Sudah melanggarnya!" seru gadis pink itu dengan nada marah

"Yang membuat janji adalah Keluargaku. Bukan aku, jadi berhentilah memaksaku" ujar Sasori cool namun terkesan tajam. Ia pun masih memeluk Deidara dari belakang.

"Hah?! Apa katamu?" Sakura langsung berlari menghadap Sasori dan Deidara. "Kau tahukan? Kalau kita sudah direstui untuk kita berhubungan. Jika kau menghentikan hubungan ini, kau tau saja kan akibatnya?!" jelas Sakura dengan tampang angkuh.

Sasori maupun Deidara. keduanya sama sekali tidak memunculkan tanda tanda akan mengubah posisi itu. Baby face pun semakin masuk diantara helaian helaian pirang orang tercintanya. "Yang merestui pun hanya Tou-san ku. Tapi Kaa-chan ku tidak. Ia membencimu, aku juga. Aku terpaksa oleh desakan keluargamu dan Tou-sanku"

Emerald Sakura melebar "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Sasori-kun. Aku akan mengurusi kehancuran untuk perusahaan keluargamu sekarang juga! Huh!" ia pun keluar dari UKS dengan deraian airmata.

Deidara sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak tadi hingga kini. Sasori masih setia memeluknya.

"...Maaf"

"..."

.

**\(ˆˆ)/ Hurt & Heart\(ˆˆ)/**

.

"Kenapa kau tidak dengar perkataan Tou-san?! Sekarang apa? Kita akan bangkrut!" gertak pria berambut merah sebahu itu dengan tegasnya. "Seandainya kau tetap berhubungan dengan putri Kizashi Haruno itu. Setidaknya kita bisa menstabilkan perusahaan!"

Sasori hanya menatap datar iris Violet itu, iris milik Tou-sannya.

"Beraninya kau menatap Tou-san dengan pandangan dinginmu!"

"Nagato!" teriak Konan saat sang suami akan segera melayangkan tamparan ke baby face anaknya.

-Plakk!-

"...Kaa-chan?" Sasori terbelalak menyaksikan pengorbanan sang Kaa-chan yang rela di tampar suaminya sendiri demi dia.

"Kenapa Konan? Kau membelanya?!" tanya Nagato marah

"Iya, aku membelanya!" seru Konan. Dengan itu Nagato kembali berancang ancang akan menampar lagi, sayangnya Sasori menepis kasar tangan itu.

"Jangan sentuh Kaa-chan lagi. Kau sudah berani menyakitinya bahkan membuatnya menangis" ucap Sasori datar namun tersirat kemarahan didalamnya. Tapi ia takkan marah, bagaimana pun juga Nagato adalah Tou-sannya.

Rasa terharu ada juga Konan pun memeluk sang anak "Kaa-chan memang tak salah memilih" ujarnya sambil kembali menangis.

"Wah, wah, wah. Pertengkaran keluarga ya?" seseorang tiba tiba masuk. Tidak salah dan tak lain lagi seorang pria berambut bentuk bintang! Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, kedua orang tuanya Haruno Sak*ra(l) si Shanaroo itu!

"Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika putramu tidak membuat putriku menangis" lanjut Kizashi.

Nagato berjalan kearah mereka "Kapan kalian datang?"

"Sejak pertengkaran dimulai" sahut Mebuki seraya menyaksikan Konan yang masih menangis, lalu Nagato mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk

"Tak kusangka. Bisa bisanya kau menampar istrimu, nyaris dua kali" kata Kizashi dan dijawab dalam diam oleh Nagato.

"Sasori-kun., kau begitu tampan. Sayangnya, kau tak memilih putriku untuk menjadi kekasihmu" Mebuki kembali membuka mulut

"Aku tak peduli! " jawab Sasori ketus "Aku benci, muak dan tak suka padanya. Jangan membuatku juga membenci kalian!"

Mebuki hampir meledak mendengarnya jika sang suami tak menenangkannya.

"Sudah jelaskan, perusahaanmu mulai hari ini tak beroperasi lagi, dan karyawan karyawannya akan ku pindahkan ke perusahaaku. Kita sudah sepekati ini bukan?" jelas Kizashi sembari bersiap pulang.

"Hn"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kami pulang. Oh ya, biar ku sarankan sebaiknya kau ceraikan saja istrimu itu, aku yakin walaupun kalian tetap bersama, hubungan kalian akan takkan berubah malah akan menjadi besar masalahnya" setelah itu dua Haruno itu pulang dari kediaman Akasuna.

"Sasori. Kau benar benar keterlaluan! Tou-san kecewa padamu. Sekarang bagaimana biayamu? Biaya sekolah dan sebagainya? Apa kau berpikir sampai di situ!?"

**.**

**\(~˘****ω****˘~)/ *Hurt & Heart* \(~˘****ω****˘~)/**

**.**

Deidara tercekat sekaligus tak percaya sembari menatap wajah Sai-sensei yang kecewa di depan sana. Ia baru saja bilang bahwa Sasori siswa yang baik dalam bidang seni dan basket itu berhenti sekolah. Jelas Sai kecewa, satu siswa pintarnya telah pergi. Para fans Sasori pun nampak kecewa karena tak bisa melihat Sasori lagi.

Padahal satu semester lagi sekolah Art High School akan mengadakan 'Happy graduation'. Dengan alasan tak enak badan Deidara diperbolehkan pulang. Namun itu semata mata hanya tak tik supaya ia bisa ke rumah Sasori. Ketika sampai diambang gerbang kediaman Akasuna, Deidara melihat aksi Tou-sannya[Nagato] Sasori menyeret Kaa-can Sasori [Konan] masuk ke dalam mobil. Dalam satu hentakkan pintu pria yang berambut sewarna dengan Sasori tersebut masuk melalui pintu sebelahnya. Kemudian melesat keluar halaman dengan kancangnya. Dengan itu Deidara pun masuk lalu menekan bell di sisi pintu,

Baru saja pemuda Akasuna itu membuka pintu seseorang langsung menghambur pelukan. Untungnya Sasori memakluminya ia mengelus surai pirang panjang nan halus itu disertai kasih sayang. "Kenapa?"

"...Aku merindukanmu, un"

Sasori terkekeh mendengarnya. Lalu di ajaknya Deidara masuk ke dalam rumah untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sasori no danna, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau tiba tiba jadi jahat pada ku?, un"

"Dengarkan saja dan jangan banyak komentar. Oke?"

Deidara mengangguk

**Flashback: [On]**

Akasuna Corp sedang berada dalam masa kritis, kebangkrutan berada di depan mata. Dan keluarga Haruno dengan senang hati memberikan bantuan, namun pasti ada balasannya kan? Sasori lah yang dijadikan sebagai balas budi keluarga Haruno itu. Nagato, Tou-san Sasori setuju pada syarat 'Sasori harus menjadi kekasih Haruno Sak%ra bahkan kalau bisa sampai menikah' tapi hal itu tidak disetujui Konan, Kaa-chan Sasori hingga pihak Haruno bimbang. Lalu untuk memastikan semuanya tergantung pada pilihan Sasori.

Sasori pun terpaksa menyetujuinya karena Tou-sannya. Dengan itu ia terpaksa juga berhubungan dengan Sak*ra rasanya ia tak suka pada gadis itu menurutnya Sak*ra itu cewek centil, manja, dan banyak cari perhatian seperti diminta kasihani.

**UnFlashback: [Off]**

"Boleh komentar? un. Tapi tapi, tapikan Danna bisa bersikap baik padaku setidaknya saat Shanaroo itu tidak ada! Un" rengek Deidara tidak terima

"Che...Ku bilang jangan komentar kan? Aku belum selesai baka"

"O'? Lanjutkan, un!"

**Flashback: [On]**

S$kura pun sangat berhati hati kalau saja Sasori kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Deidara. Makanya ia merintahkan beberapa stalker untuk mengikuti kemanapun Sasori pergi. Jika Sasori terlihat mencurigakan Sak%ra melakukan dua kemungkinan : yaitu pertama, Deidara pasti akan dalam bahaya. Dan kedua ia akan datang untuk melaporkan hal ini pada Tou-sannya, supaya perusahaan Akasuna segera dibangkruti.

Makanya pada saat Sasori menyeret Deidara itu ia terpaksa melakukannya karena ia tahu bahwa disekitarnya ada stalker stalkernya. Juga kata kata kasarnya itu, segala bentakan dan perlakuan menyakitkan itu Sasori hanya korban pemaksaan oleh dua belah pihak yang hanya menguntungkan kepuasan pribadi.

Pada saat baby face mendekat ke wajah Deidara, Sasori berbisik "Benci aku Dei." lalu, dikiranya Dei memang sudah membencinya, ternyata Deidara sama sekali tak membencinya setelah segala perlakuan kasarnya terhadap bocah manis itu. itulah yang membuat Sasori frustasi dengan pilihannya, ia keluar lalu menendang bak sampah bukan marah pada Deidara tapi marah pada diri sendiri yang tak tahu mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik. Ingin menjelaskan tapi para stalker itu sekarang mengelilinginya, jika ia tetap memaksa maka Dei berada dalam masa yang berbahaya.

Begitu mendengar Deidara ditemukan di gudang sekolah dengan keadaan pingsan, ia tentu khawatir ia sangat tak menyangka Deidara akan selemah itu. tapi, jika ia menjenguk Deidara di UKS maka semuanya akan selesai (secara kasar). Kemudian Sasori membujuk Sak^ra agar para stalker itu tak lagi mengikutinya dan S%kura mau saja. Dengan itu Sasori dapat bertemu Deidara secara aman, namun nampaknya salah satu stalker masih mengikutinya. Akibatnya Sakura datang menghancurkan moment. Apa daya semua telah terjadi, jadinya Sasori bicara hal yang sesungguhnya bahwa ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan Sa#ura.

**UnFlashback: [Off]**

"Jadi begitu? Un. Kenapa Danna tidak bilang dari dulu, un!?

"Kau ini baka!. Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku dikelilingi stalker stalker itu, mana mungkin—"

"Hey. Siapa dia Sasori-kun!?" seseorang masuk kedalam rumah dan menyusup keruang tamu, siapakah dia? Apakah Shanaroo a.k.a Sak%ra itu? karena dia ingin merebut Sasori kembali dan membunuh Deidara dan membuang jasadnya begitu saja lalu pergi bersama Sasori untuk menikah diluar Negeri? Dan menghasilkan buah hati yang dibenci Sasori, kemudian Deidara dikatakan gentayangan untuk menghantui kehidupan mereka? #oke ini berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

**\∏˛∏/ TO BE CONTINUE \∏˛∏/**

**.**

**.**

**Aneh, Jelex, Memusingkan, Tidak nyambung, apa apaan?, ide aneh? semua pernyataan itu pasti sedang menghantui pikiran readers!**

**Kemungkinan ini publish cerita dari K.J yang t-e-r-a-k-h-i-r~ [********~q∏****ω****∏p~**]

** Chapie #3. Road to Ending [?] © Kujyou SasoDei ~q(¬¸¬)p~ -» %$&*+$#!` «- ~\(˘o˘)/~**


End file.
